The goal of this project is to create information system linkages with high impact, primary care locations from Northwestern Memorial Hospital and Northwestern University Medical School to expand medical knowledge and improve patient care delivery. This project, NetReach '95, will employ high-speed data communication technologies, teleradiology, cardiology and other client/server applications to facilitate the transfer of information and images to and from selected hospital patient care sites, physician offices and clinics.